It is generally known to provide a sliding door for van-type vehicles, where the door is moved along a fixed path generally parallel to the side wall of the van for a major portion of its opening and closing movement. Typically, the sliding door of a van-type vehicle moves generally into the plane of the door opening during a portion of its respective final closing and initial opening movements, so as to be flush with the side wall when fully closed, and moves generally out of the plane of the door opening during its initial opening movement so as to be along side of, and parallel to, the side wall of the vehicle in a position generally to the rear of the door opening when fully opened.
In van-type vehicles having sliding door systems, typically upper and lower forward guide rails or tracks are attached to the top and bottom portions, respectively, of the portal defining an opening through the wall of the vehicle, and a rear guide rail is attached to the exterior of the side wall, at an elevation approximately midway between the elevation of the upper and lower forward guide rails. The respective forward end portions of the various guide rails are curved inwardly with respect to the vehicle body, and bracket and roller assemblies are fastened to the respective upper and lower forward ends of the sliding door, as well as to an intermediate position at the rear end of the sliding door. The bracket and roller assemblies are slidingly supported in the guide rails to guide the door through its opening and closing movements.
Movement of the sliding door through a major portion of the rearward track or guide rail extending generally parallel to the side wall of the vehicle requires high displacement with low force to achieve the transitional movement, since only frictional resistance and gravity resistances due to changes in grade must be overcome. The movement of the sliding door through a forward portion of the guide rail track, curved inboard with respect to the vehicle, requires a low displacement with high force. The forces associated with an elastomeric weather seal surrounding the door opening must be overcome and an unlatched striker or fork bolt on the door must be engaged by a corresponding fork bolt or striker at the rear portion of the van body door opening. During manual operation, sliding van doors are typically moved with great momentum through the entire closing movement in order to ensure full weather strip compression and latch operation at the end of such movement.